Hidden Feelings
by DarkRose2009
Summary: What are Rose Weasley's reasons for being so mean to Scorpius Malfoy? Why is he acting so normal to her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What are Rose's real reasons for being so mean to Scorpius Malfoy? And Scorpius, why is he acting so desperate around her?

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot's mine.

 **On the Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Rose, you beat him in every test, you hear me?" said her father, Ronald Weasley, sternly.

"Yes, dad." answered she almost in a whisper.

"Don't you drill this nonsense into my daughter's head, do you hear me, Ronald Weasley? Whenever her mother called her husband by his first name, it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"But if that slimy git touches her, I'll..." his threats trailing off as his wife gave him a very strict look, as if saying : " _don't you dare continue_."

Rose was off to the Hogwarts' Express now, sick of listening to her 2 parents bicker. It was always like that for her : her dad starting off with the Slytherins and the Malfoys, her mum admonishing him. She heard it all so many times before. She was off to discover the word and she can do whatever she wanted at Hogwarts. But as of now, she was seeing a blond boy approaching her normally.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You must be Rose Weasley, I could recognize you by the colour of your hair." said he as a greeting.

"Sod off, _Malfoy_ , I don't have time for this, I've got to catch the Hogwarts Express and so do you."

"But-"

She ran off to the Hogwarts' Express, not even letting him finish what he was going to say to her, to find an empty compartment for her and her cousins, Hugo was too young to go to Hogwarts yet.

 **At Hogwarts, sorting ceremony 2 days later**

"Look Weasley, you didn't even let me finish my self-introduction to you."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to hear it, _Malfoy_? She almost spit out his last name, crushing the blond's spirit.

"No, but please listen. I just want to be friends?"

"Friends with _you_? After everything your family did to mine in school, I don't think so." She said that as she went away to escape him.

Despaired, disparaged Scorpius Malfoy was only half paying attention when the Sorting Hat called his name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius, Slytherin!"

and

"Weasley, Rose, Gryffindor."

" _What a year it's going to be._ " thought he, after the Sorting had put them into 2 enemy houses.

But with homework and everything else, the year passed quickly for them. During the year, Rose never even glanced at him, just studying after studying. He tentatively and shyly said "Hello Weasley", only to get dark looks from her. Discouraged, he returned home with all "O", but without knowing why the girl he fell in love at first sight, hated him so much. He wanted to talk about it in the Summer with his 2 best friends, Zabini and Knott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy Manor, End of Summer Party**

Scorpius Malfoy's family was hosting an end of the Summer party, and of course, his 2 best friends from his childhood, Nott and Zabini, were invited. He was in a deep discussion with them about Rose Weasley, the Gryffindor girl he's got passionate love feelings for, he asked no one in particular :

"Why does she hate me so much? I don't understand her behaviour towards me at all."

"Well, from what my father told me, yours did some pretty nasty things to her parents and immediate family, so I'm not surprised she reacted this way towards you." answered Nott ever-so-seriously.

"You think it's merely because of that? They're done holding grudges against each other ages ago, and besides, my father's changed a lot since he married mother." He retorted hotly.

"I know, but does she know that as well? I don't suppose so, that's why she's acting like that with you, Scorpius." added his best mate Nott.

"Why can't she see that my family and I have been redeemed and even helped in the war and all that?"

"She won't ever because she's always going to see you as a Malfoy. There's still bad blood between your family and theirs."

"Salazar's beard, thanks for your encouragements." said Scorpius with extreme sarcasm.

Nott and Zabini left him in peace for the whole night, because he was very upset about his love interest seeing him only as her enemy, and not someone she could befriend. At dawn, they rose up early to get their school supplies in Diagon Alley, using the Floo.

In Flourish and Blotts, he stumbled on her. He thought she was prettier than ever, and grown taller than last year. While he was daydreaming, he heard a faint noise of books falling. He got to her and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" to get her books back into her arms, although, she said spitefully in return :

"Thanks but no thanks, Malfoy, I could have done the simple levitation charm myself."

"Say Weasley, I want to know the reason why you're always so mean to me?" He asked shyly.

She went out of the bookstore in a dash without even glancing at him.

 **On the Hogwarts Express**

On his left, was Nott and his right sat Zabini. He suddenly got up and said :

"I'm starving, so I'm going to get some foods off the trolley. You want any?"

"No thank you, you go." They both answered together.

After a while, Zabini reappeared in their compartment, breathlessly. Both asked their friend :

"What's up?"

"The Potter brothers were nasty to me in the hallway, I had a little skirmish with them on my way back here. They told me to get you a message, Scorpius, and it's : 'If you ever go near our little cousin Rose, you're dead meat.'"

"I can take care of myself."

"But we'll get your back, just in case." Both encouraged him earnestly.

"Thanks guys, but nothing's going to happen to me. I'm a Malfoy, am I not?" He said boastingly.

 **At Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony and annual Feast**

Nobody was paying much attention to the old Headmistress Mcgonall's welcome speech to the first years nor the Sorting Hat, everyone older than them were too busy stuffing themselves with delicious desserts from the welcome feast. After they were all full up to there, they went to bed thinking of challenging spells and jinxes to be learnt the next morning.

Scorpius's second year proved indeed to be more difficult than his first, therefore he studied a lot harder than ever before, to get all "O's" on every test, as his father requested of him, to make him proud. For Rose Weasley, he tentatively tried to say "hi" to her again, but she shunned him coldly, not even bestowing him a slight glance. He felt shattered and empty inside and thought :

" _Why? But why does she hate me so much? She didn't even thank me when I helped in Flourish and Blotts._ "

Plus, he also noticed that she started a competition in studies with him. She competed with him, never speaking to him civilly, always calling out his last name with ever so much spite. She spoke to him only when necessary. Other than that, his second year passed quickly, with his dream girl totally ignoring him in every way possible except her rivalry in schoolwork with him.

He once overheard one of her Weasley female cousin say to her, he didn't know her first name, and she was saying to her :

"You know, in my opinion, you're putting too much to heart your father's advice for Malfoy."

"You think I do?"

"And you know what else I think, I think it's because you've got secret feelings for him too, though you don't dare to show them as openly as he does."

"What? Are you crazy, Molly, you think he's in love with me? And I'm in love with that slimy git?"

"Yes actually, I do think it's why you're concealing your secret feelings for him, but I know, Rosie."

"Don't be absurd, Molly, I don't have any feelings for my enemy!"

"Say it louder, then?" Her cousin Molly Weasley challenged her.

"I. Don't Have. Any. Secret. Feelings. For. _Malfoy_. Whatsoever. And that's final." defying her cousin's ridiculously false claims.

"All right, as you wish. You're as obtuse as your mother, Hermione Granger Weasley."

What Scorpius didn't know that night, on the last one of his second year at Hogwarts, was that what her older cousin said to her bothered her all night long, and she didn't sleep a wink the whole night. The next morning, he saw dark circles under her eyes, baffled as to her reason for looking so unhealthy. If he knew it was him who caused her to be like that, he'd curse himself into oblivion, but would also be happy he was on her mind all night long. As he was trying to decipher why she was so tired, he got back home quicker than expected, dreading another summer with his cold father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Malfoy Manor, near the end of the Summer**

Scorpius Malfoy was deep in thoughts, thinking about the girl he came to love so deeply, yet didn't love him in return, he was practicing spells and charms with his 2 best friends at the same time. Not a good idea.

"Earth to Scorpius", said Nott.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out a lot, so what's going on in your little head there?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the reason why Rose doesn't like me."

"You know what, I think you should ignore her this year, see how she feels about being ignored." That was Zabini.

"I don't know about that, I still want to try and get her friendship, guys."

"Why do you want her friendship so badly then? Because you're so much in love with her?" Teased both of them at the same time.

"Stop it, guys, I must know why she doesn't like me and make her change her mind about me. Any ideas on how to?"

"I say : quit that idea and choose one of the Slytherin girls as your girlfriend." suggested Nott.

"No, I don't want any of them. I just want my Rose." Scorpius answered in a desperate and final tone of voice.

"You're as obstinate as your father when it comes to certain things, and you're clearly not into practicing magic anymore, so we'll leave you with your thoughts now." said Zabini in response.

 **At the Burrow, the last day of Summer**

"That Scorpius Malfoy, always in my thought." exclaimed Rose Weasley, out of nowhere. Her cousin Molly Weasley, who's a very successful shop owner, answered her :

"Maybe it's because you've got hidden feelings for him."

"You and your ridiculous ideas, still thinking I'm in love with him secretly, huh?"

"Yes, and I think that's the reason why it's been bothering you all Summer long. You've been muttering his name this whole Summer, think I didn't notice it?" teased her older cousin mercilessly. Rose was getting red in her cheeks, making her whole face reder than a tomato.

"Nop, I don't think that's it, I mean, he quite bothers me a lot. He's in my thoughts very often too."

"So you admit to thinking about him all the time, eh Rosie?"

"Yes, and so what? That doesn't mean I've got 'hidden feelings' for him, to quote your words precisely.", mimicking her cousin's tone of voice when she said "hidden feelings".

"But I think it does mean that."

"Whatever, there's no point in talking to you as you're as off your rocker as possible. So, I'm off to bed."

The adults went to get their supplies for both Scorpius and Rose Weasley, as they forgot about it themselves, too busy each in their own thoughts of each other. What was funny, was that neither knew each was in each other's thoughts the whole time this Summer. If Scorpius Malfoy knew he'd been in her thoughts too, he'd be in 7th heaven.

 **On platform 9 and 3/4**

"By mum, by father, I'll write to you as soon as I get there." reassured his parents a taller Scorpius now. The blond's hair grown even blonder, the redhead's hair's grown a beautiful auburn though.

Again, he was mesmerized by her beauty, and the color of her hair. It seemed flowing in the air magically, and her freckles have all gone now. He was admiring her pristine neck from afar, not daring go near her because her family was there to say their farewells to her as well. He heard her grandmother Molly Weasley tell her :

"Goodbye, Rose and Hugo, have a nice year. Write as soon as you can."

"Yes, we will." he heard Rose and her younger brother promise. He couldn't get enough of listening to her rich voice, but alas, he could merely admire it from a distance.

 **On the Hogwarts Express**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy each sat in a different compartment. Scorpius with Nott and Zabini, per usual, and she with her cousins and little brother.

"This year, you'll have her younger brother to watch out for, I bet he's going to be try to be a man and protect his big sister against us, the Slytherins." advised Zabini first.

"I'm not afraid of someone younger than me. And besides, I'm old enough to protect myself if something happens to me."

"And I say just forget about her, you know. Take a Slytherin girl as your girlfriend, you're never going to win her heart, my friend." discouraged Nott.

"As I told you last year, I don't love any of them, I just have feelings for her and only her, look, you two talk and leave me alone, all right?" he replied back stubbornly and despondently.

"Fine, if you're going to refuse to listen to any of us, then fine."

He was absent-minded the whole way to school and didn't listen to his 2 childhood mates as they were chatting on about who they were going to take on in Hogsmeade and saying they were looking forward to try out for Quidditch this year.

 **Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony and welcoming Feast and Speech from the Headmistress**

Anyone older than the new students were disinterested in them and were too busy stuffing themselves with tantalizing foods from the welcoming feast every year. Finally full, they all went to bed dreaming of new challenges in classes.

In school, he noticed she competed with him in every test, as her dad asked of her. And he didn't want to compete with her, but felt compelled too, as it was the only way for him to get her attention. She answered every question with brilliance and brewed every potion perfectly, so did he and they became open rivals in school. He never tried to seek her out again, seemingly listening to his best friend's advice about. " _Don't seek her out or she'll reject you again_ ", he said to himself desperately.

It was Quidditch try outs this year, and he wanted to go for it. But as the girl of his dream was trying out for it too, he watched her fly on her broom from afar, such an enchanting beauty in his eyes, her auburn braid in the air. But lo, someone in Slytherin muttered a charm to make her fall from her broom, and she had a nasty fall. He saw him whisper the spell, but he couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He just went to her and asked her gently :

"Can I bring you to the infirmary?"

"No thank you, Malfoy, Thomas, would you kindly bring me there? I can't walk, my leg's broken."

"Of course, my sweetheart."

"Wait, you 2 are together?" asked a surprised and heart-shattered Scorpius.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" asked Rose Weasley in return, nonchalantly.

"Yes, quite a bit." Actually, it came more as a nasty shock to him.

"Well, I don't care, I just want to make it clear to you, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and he's taking me out to Hogsmeade next week-end."

Just then, the Quidditch supervisor said seriously :

"Since this nasty accident happened to one of my best Gryffindor flyers, I'll be postponing the try outs until she heals, and Mulciber, 50 points off Slytherin for making your fellow student fall. And if it happens again, it'll be detention with me next time. I'm not joking with my flyers' personal safety."

After that, a heart-broken Scorpius was trying to focus on his studies the best he can, but he just didn't have the heart to them anymore, knowing that the girl he openly loved was already taken. The night just before the first Hogsmeade visit, he was writing furiously more than a foot long essay about Hogswart's history, which was not a school subject he was fond of. Nott and Zabini, both have been highly concerned for him all this while. It was Nott who tried to rationalize with him first :

"I know how you're feeling mate, but she'll always reject you. She'll never see you as more than a rival in school, so let her go."

"I wished it were that simple, but when I first met her, I fell deeply in love at first sight with her, I don't know why, and there could never be anybody else in my heart but her."

"Hopeless romantic." teased lightly Zabini.

"Listen to me, mate, I say you take a Slytherin girl out to Hogsmeade the next morning and we'll see if she can handle it, or if she's got any secret feelings for you. I read it from a Muggle Romance novel, that when a girl hates a guy this much, it means that she's trying to hide her secret feelings for him. So she's faking her hate for you." Nott hypothesized knowingly.

"You think? I don't have the heart to take another girl out, even just to make her jealous. Plus, I don't think she's got any hidden feelings for me. So don't you try to encourage in that matter."

"Fine, but are you going to hang out with us in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd still go for your sake."

The next day it was Saturday and a Hogsmeade week-end. Scorpius wasn't looking forward to seeing her with her new boyfriend, Mark Thomas, Dean Thomas' eldest and most handsome son in Ravenclaw. " _What a perfect match they make_ ", he thought heart-heavy.

During their Hogsmeade visit, he was enjoying a cup of Butter Beer at the 3 Broomsticks with Nott and Zabini, when Rose and her dashing boyfriend got in the shop. She went straight to the counter and ordered :

"1 pumpkin juice for myself and 1 butter beer for my boyfriend please."

He felt his heart crack inside, watching these 2 lovebirds from the corner of his eyes. Nott noticed his always looking at her direction and said with worry in his voice :

"Let's finish our butter beers and go. I've enough to see you jealous and moping around for her."

"Thanks, pal, you don't mind that we go back to school and never go to Hogmeasde again in the future? I don't think I can handle seeing these 2 together any longer."

"Yes mate, we'll get going this instant."

"3 butter beers for to go, please." said his concerned friend to the counter clerk.

"Right away."

And thus they went back to the castle, to spend the rest of the week-end together, as joyfully as they could. Nott and Zabini were trying their best to cheer their best friend up, but to no avail, he was always seeing red and having in his mind the scene where he saw his first and only crush with her gorgeous boyfriend. The whole year, he was despondent, his spirit crushed, the only things he looked forward to were the Quidditch try out and matches. She and he eventually made on their team, both the Seeker of their year. She started competing with him in every match too. He returned the favour.

It was only during these Quidditch matches that he could have a good look at her and make eye contact with her in the air. But otherwise in school, she'd never even dart a glance at him, and he felt more jealous than ever seeing her more often with her stunning older boyfriend. He was jealous, yes indeed. And his 2 best mates, have been increasingly worried about him, so much that one night, Nott asked him out of the blue :

"So, did you think of trying out my idea?"

"What?" Scorpius was lost in his own thoughts and jealous feelings and plotting against Mark Thomas, his love interest's boyfriend.

"My idea, what do you think of trying it out? You know, the one about getting her jealous?"

"I don't think it'll work", answered Zabini for him.

"Why is that, my friend?"

"Because I don't think the Weasly girl's got hidden feelings for him. In my opinion, she purely and sincerely hates his guts."

"Do you then? What makes you say that?"

"Because he's a Malfoy and on top of it, a sly, plotting snake and she can't see past that."

"So, what do you suggest our friend does then?"

"I say ignore her, like she's doing to him."

"Fine, I'll try your suggestion out, Zabini, but it'll be very difficult for me to do so."

He tried very hard to ignore her afterwards, but she's grown more stunning than ever in his eyes, and her hair was a dark auburn, and with her complexion, it made her lovelier than ever. But this year, her never sought her out again, for fear of rejection. It was only when her house won the Housecup and her team the inter-house Quidditch cup, that he dared to congratulate her heartfeltly in front of others. As for her, she of course ignored him per usual. On his way back home, he was thinking more about Nott and Zabini's suggestions, one suggested him to make her jealous, and the other proposed to ignore her in retaliation to see how she'd react to this. Their ideas seemed more brilliant than ever and he promised himself to try them out in his next school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nearing the end of his 14th Summer**

It was nearing the end of yet another magnificent summer, fall approaching it. At this time of the year, Scorpius Malfoy would always be reminded of his romantic interest, who's hair was a splendid auburn. He thought the season's colours matched her hair color perfectly and he'd like to see her walk in an alley full of orange and red leaves. What a beautiful sight it must be. Alas, he didn't have the pleasure to her in this season, since they were all spending it in each others' respective homes. As he was musing about it, his mother, Mrs. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, worried about her son, asked him ever-so-gently :

"Is something the matter, my little Scorpion?" That was her little special nickname for him, and he only let his mother called him that in private.

"I was just admiring the season's scenery." He lied so obviously.

"Don't you lie to me, my Scorpion, what's the matter with you?" She knew what it was, but wanted to hear it from her son's own mouth.

"Fine, it's Rose Weasley, our enemy's daughter I've fallen deeply for."

"I see, well, and she's been ignoring you all this time, I gather?"

"Yes, the love of my life's been icy with me for no reasons at all."

"Well, let me tell you something son, something's going to change this year, just you wait."

"Wait for what?" He answered his mother, completely and totally disinterested.

"Something great is going to happen to you this year. You're going to take Muggle Studies, aren't you?"

"Yes, why are you asking that, all of a sudden?"

"I can't tell you anymore, my little Scorpion, or else it'd be no fun for me, dear."

The reminder the Summer, he spent it figuring out his mother's ever-so-cryptic words to him, but couldn't get any meaning out of them. Finally tired of thinking about it, he fell asleep, waking up to going to get his school supplies with his friends in Diagon Alley once again. This time, nothing happened while they were shopping for their school things. Nott, Zabini and he himself had a very lovely day, and even had a ice cream at the famous ice cream parlour. But, their joyful time would soon be over as the next morning, they would be boarding the train. Scorpius and his best mates were trying not to overthink it, but it bothered them to no end. As it was one day away before the school terms started, he was still wondering what his mother had in mind for him and Rose Weasley, the girl he's passionately in love with. He was racking his brains trying to figure it out all the way back to school.

But the trip to Hogwarts was all too fast, it was again the Sorting Ceremony for the new students, the welcoming speech from the Headmistress and the welcome feast every year. And as always, the older students did what they were doing the last few years : stuffing themselves with rich foods from the welcome feast without paying any attention to anything else.

 **Beginning of his 4th year at Hogwarts**

Next morning, it was the beginning of a new school year, and as a rule, every Pure-Blood had to take Muggle Studies to familiarize themselves with Muggles' lifestyle. The Ministry, in an effort to invest in young wizards and witches' interest in them, decreed that every one of them of Pure-Blood ancestry must be educated about their lifestyle. And so, in the morning, it was Scorpius' first class with Rose Weasley. The class's Professor had invited the Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns to teach the Pure-Bloods about their normal lives.

"As mandated by the Ministry of Magic, I the Professor of this class will pair up a Pure-Blood with either a Half-Blood or a Muggle-Born." The Professor announced. From a distance, he heard Rose groan loudly in disapprobation.

"What's the matter with you, Miss Weasley, disagreeing with my plan?"

"Why does this Ministry think it'll work, it's beyond me, Professor. I mean, the Pure-Bloods are very close-minded when it comes to us?" dared she to ask the teacher.

"Why, young lady, since you seem so interested in their opinions of you, perhaps you'd like to start with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Did I hear it right, Professor, you're pairing me up with _Malfoy_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard me, now off you go to him. And might I remind you, if the Pure-Bloods don't know anything new about your lifestyle this term, I'll fail them."

As the Professor continued pairing of his pupils, Scorpius Malfoy dared to ask every so shyly of her :

"Look, Weasley, can't we just be civil with each other, since we're going to be working together? I mean, I don't want to fail this class."

"I could care less if you failed it or not, but since it was the Ministry's idea, I'll just do as they ask of me." She said fatally.

"So, how do the Muggles make things move without magic?"

"We've got electricity. And we make tons of things move with it."

"What's that?" he asked as his curiosity took the best of him.

"It's very small particles in contact with each other and making shocks together, and it can make things move." He didn't understand a word she said to him.

"What are particles?" asked he in bafflement once again.

"Forget what I just said." answered she in exasperation.

It was like that for him most of time in this special class, with Rose Weasley explaining so cryptically and mysteriously to him, making it harder for him to understand. It seemed her hatred towards him lessened, but it didn't, as she kept on ignoring him outside of Muggle Studies class and competed with him in Quidditch and every other class. One night, as he was passing by a corridor to go the Slytherin Common Room, he overheard one of Rose's conversations with her female Weasley cousins :

"Look Lu and Rox, I don't know why you keep thinking I've got a secret crush on _him_."

"Then why are of thinking of him, just right now? asked boldly one of her cousins.

"I'm not thinking of him."

"Yes you are." Teased the other.

"You're just in denial, Rosie, we know you've got hidden feelings for him, you're just to scared to reveal them because you fear your dad's reaction if he knew."

"Knew what? I don't have any feelings for him, but yes, I do admit thinking of him lately, but that's because he's my partner in Muggle Studies class, not because of whatever you've been thinking. And, I'm Mark Thomas's girlfriend already."

"In denial.." teased in chorus both of them.

Their voices trailed off as he went further away and to the Slytherin Common Room. He now got hope. Before that, he thought his cause was hopeless. But his hopes were dashed, as she steadfastly ignored him at all other times other than Muggle Studies class. So outside of that class, he began to ignore her too. He plunged himself heart and soul into his studies and Quidditch. His 4th year passed this way so fast he barely noticed it was yet another Summer, with Rose Weasley not speaking to him at any time other than in Muggle Studies class, he went home this year, heart-shattered even more.


End file.
